


An Asshole and An Android

by SirAndroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (theoretically), Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Gavin Reed, but also there will probs be angst, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAndroid/pseuds/SirAndroid
Summary: Gaivn hated androids, well correction he hated most androids but maybe that was changing, but maybe he was gay for Connor and Connor could make any exception for Gavin, even if Gavin was a bit of an asshole.Just a series of oneshots to do with Convin, accepting requests to compensate for my lack of inspiration.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androids don't sleep, least they don't need to that doesn't mean they don't want to. That doesn't mean that they can't despite wanting to. Gavin doesn't really care if they can or can't, he just wants to sleep.

“What are you doing?” Gavin grumbled without opening his eyes.

Connor stared at the ceiling, silent for a moment, before whispering, “It's hard to sleep.”

“You don't have to sleep if you don't want to.”

“I want to I just… can't.”

“Well your keeping me awake, dipshit. Just, stop thinking about it and sleep.”

Connor turned himself again to look at him. He assumed that he meant that his attempts to adjust into a different position more conducive to sleep were what was keeping him awake but he couldn't be sure. As he turned, he could feel the blanket shifting, pulling away from the edges and falling lax against his back. He noticed Gavin shifted lightly to stay under it, it made him a smile a bit.

Part of him thought that he wouldn't get to sleep, despite downloading software permitting it he didn't believe he could. He believed would just watch Gavin sleep all night rather than sleep himself. Connor would be fine with that. But he didn't want that. He wanted to sleep. He needed to be able to sleep.

Instead, he just laid staring at Gavin. It was one of the rare times he looked relatively peaceful, as peaceful as Gavin could be he supposed. He had noticed before that sometimes Gavin would frown in his sleep, only a bit, for a few milliseconds before it would go dissipate. Before he would seem to relax. Would he do something like that when he slept? Would he manage to sleep?

Perhaps he should give up, perhaps it was something wrong with him. Perhaps things like him weren't supposed to act so human. Perhaps it was pointless, perhaps he should stop pretending that he could be human, that he could be real, that it would work, that they would work. He wasn't designed to be near someone, to be there for someone, he was programmed for hostile things, for objectivity, for functionality.

He changed positions again.

He stared at the ceiling, at the places where he could see where the paint was thicker to other sections. It would be invisible to the human eye in such dim lighting, it wouldn't be visible to him if he was human. If he were human he would be asleep already. He laid there and searched the internet for ways to sleep, and in his peripheral he could see the light of his LED turning yellow on the pillow.

The internet had to help him. If he was able to find something that would allow him to sleep, then he could try it out. That would be the smart thing to do.

He went through articles, through pages, through forums. Much of what he read he didn't trust; many weren't applicable to him. But he could find ones that seemed to be present in various articles and forums, one that was in many of them, _stop thinking_.

He turned to Gavin again, to just stare at him. Don't think. How did one not think?

“Connor,” Gavin whined still speaking into the pillow and refusing to open his eyes, “if you don't fall asleep right now, I will turn you off myself.”

Connor kept his eyes on him, “Shut up,” he commanded softly, “shut up and sleep.”

“You're the one who's not sleeping.”

Connor could have sworn he could hear him smirk through his words. He didn't want to annoy him, and he was frustrating himself with his inability to sleep. Connor half anticipated that Gavin would open his eyes, or perhaps throw a pillow at him but instead they lapsed into silence. “I don't think this is working.” Connor professed. 

Gavin sighed and finally opened his eyes and looked at him. They just stared at his eyes for a moment, without saying or doing anything else. Connor wondered how much Gavin could see given the darkness of the bedroom, what he would be looking for. He could see his eyes looking over him and the slight frown that went over his face. “What's going on then? You got insomnia?”

“I don't know. I simply can't sleep.”

“So, yeah then, you got insomnia.”

“I'm an android, there should be a logical root to any malfunctions, either in my programming or the hardware components. I _should_ be able to find a specific cause to the issue.”

“Fucking robot talk at what? What time is it?” Gavin snorted and scrunched up his nose.

“02:26:98.”

“I don't need it to the millisecond, I need sleep. Listen, Connor, if you don't wanna sleep you don't have to. You know, you can whatever you usually do, shut down or power down, something like that. The thing like sleeping that means you wake up too fucking early.”

“To power down.”

“Yeah that thing.”

“It’s not that – I want to sleep, I do, it's just… not working.”

“Okay, why can't you sleep? I don't want to see that ring go fucking yellow again, don't use a diagnostic - don't look surprised I've picked up on something - just say it.” Connor just stared at him for a moment and then back up to the ceiling trying to think contemplate a reasoning. Was there a reasoning? There would have to be, though there it seemed to evade him. “Jeez. Never thought I'd be the one helping someone else sleep. What, you worried about something? Can't shut up that quantum mind of yours?”

“I'm not programmed-”

“What you thinking about?” Gavin cut him off. 

Connor pursed his lips together sliding himself down under the blanket. “Nothing important.”

“Oh, I see, alright well at three-”

“It's two.”

“At two in the morning then, Mr Pedantic, I don't know how good my guessing is going to be but I’m going to go through everything until I land on it.”

Connor shook his head lightly, messing his hair up in the process, “You don't have to do that.”

“Lucky you then,” he smirked, “Is it a case, the one we got yesterday?”

“No.” 

Gavin sat up in the bed, groggily propping himself up against the headboard and flicked the strands off unkempt hair out of his face as Connor stayed underneath the blanket. “Okay, then, fuck uh… revolution shit? The dishes? The current economic state? I mean I won't blame you for that one, that's fucking shit. Unemployment rates maybe, they're also fucking shit.”

“You don't need to guess, Gavin. I'm not thinking about anything.”

“You’re always thinking about something, is it with Anderson? No, me? You hesitated! Okay then, shit I don't want you'd be thinking about me, you realised I'm a trash rat? Are you considering breaking up with me?”

He laughed at Gavin's rant as he sounded almost offended in his later remark but stopped him before he could continue shifting to sit up and putting a hand on the other’s shoulder, “I'm keeping you awake, I'll just shut down instead.”

“You're not getting off that easily plastic, you've got me invested, I'm getting to the root of this shit.”

“Gavin, you don't have to. I shouldn't have bothered with this. It's pointless and now you're upset I'm keeping you up.” Connor said moving to get up but once again was stopped.

“Pff, no. I want you to be able to sleep as well,” He grabbed onto Connor's wrist coercing him to settle again and shifting himself closer towards him putting his arm around his shoulders, “and trust me, I know insomnia is a pain in the fucking ass.”

“What reason do you have to want me to sleep?”

Gavin rolled his eyes and threw his head against the headboard before bumping Connor gently. “Con, you know sometimes you’re an idiot. _I_ want you to sleep because _you_ want to sleep, because despite my trash reputation, _as your boyfriend_ , I want you to be happy. Besides I want to know what you look like when you sleep.” Gavin snorted, laughing at the mental imagery of it, Connor smiled himself a bit. “So, what you thinking about, tincan?”

Connor paused for a moment. Not sure how to say it, not sure if he wanted to either. “I just… it's difficult to put into words.”

“Want to write it in binary? That easier for you.”

Connor pushed him lightly, “I hate you sometimes.”

“You fucking love me. If you don't want to talk about it, fine, whatever. I get it. If you just don't know how to say it, then... when you figure it out tell me, if you want to or whatever, but I have work in four hours and you keep moving around and your fucking LED changing colours just, like, yeah. Go to sleep.” Gavin said fumbling back under the covers.

Connor was silent for a moment before he too slipped under the blanket beside Gavin, just listening to his breathing and drawing closer to him, brushing his hands over Gavin’s hair where it spiked up at awkward angles. Gavin didn't seem to mind.

“Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry I kept you up.”

“’s okay. Now if you don't shut up, I'll shut you down. Then it'll be like your sleeping.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin hangs out at some shitty gas station with in an old photo booth, Connor finds him.
> 
> Inspired by the lyrics of Sudden Suspension's song As Good As It Gets :  
>   
> And you called me as you watched me from around the corner  
> While I was sitting in a photo booth alone  
> And it's the sweetest thing that anyone's done for me  
> 

Gavin didn't smoke often. He knew the numerate negative repercussions, he knew that the state should probably have made it illegal instead of making it partially less harmful. And yet, Gavin still found himself holding a lighter to a cigarette. Found himself sitting in some shitty photo booth, near some seedy gas station he should have known better than to hang around. He knew better, he just didn't really fucking care.

He coughed as a cloud of smoke came out of his mouth. He never did smoke enough that it would go smoothly, that he didn't feel it in his chest with each inhalation, but he somewhat preferred it that way. He took another drag. Felt the burn in his chest warm him compared to the freezing evening air that seeped into the booth, not that he could be bothered to close the threadbare curtains.

He just sat there, doing fuck all and smoking.

"Gavin."

Gavin practically jumped in his seat, taken off guard by the android standing in front of the booth entrance looking down at him. "Jesus Connor! You trying to make me shit myself? What are you doing out here?"

"I was wondering around nearby when I thought I saw a familiar sight of misery in a photo booth... I thought I'd come and see if you were okay." Gavin wanted almost wanted to laugh but also to punch Connor in the face. Maybe both. "Might I ask what you're doing here?"

"I needed a smoke, this place is seedy enough I didn't think anyone would care if I was hanging around outside."

Connor's gaze shifted down to Gavin's hands. Glancing down to the lit cigarette. "You shouldn't smoke, it has numerous negative health repercussions."

"I'll remember that next time," Gavin remarked as he took another drag from his cigarette, feeling the burn in his throat. "You want to take a drag?"

He took the cigarette out of his mouth offering it to the android. To his surprise, Connor accepted the cigarette but didn't put it even remotely close to his mouth. He inspected it, rolling it in his fingers. Gavin almost believed he was actually going to take a drag before he crushed the lit cigarette in his hand and dropping it onto the ground.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Perhaps I'm spending too much time with you." Connor responded flatly, "What are you actually doing here? You don't smoke regularly."

Gavin sighed, leaning against the firm back of the cold metal bench inside the booth. "I don't know." He admitted bitterly. "Don't feel like working, don't feel like being in my shitty apartment. Thought I'd enjoy the luxuries of a convenience store where they sell fucking cigarettes for fifty cents and have this shitty old relic of a photo booth." He tapped on the wall of the booth as though to prove his point.

"I can't say I see the appeal."

Gavin shrugged, already feeling the urge to get another cigarette. He didn't have a better reason, or excuse really. He looked at the android, standing awkwardly at the entrance looking too formal for somewhere like this. Fuck it. "Get in here." 

"Why?"

"Just do it tin can."

Connor complied and came into the booth, sitting beside him on the bench. Gavin smirked to himself, leaning forwards towards the controls. "What are you doing?"

"Setting the controls on this thing to take a picture of the pair of us."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "And why would we want a picture of us?"

"Why not? It's better than me smoking shitty cigarettes and killing my lungs, isn't it?"

Connor didn't answer but instead looked at the half-broken photo booth with interest.

"Just get in shot, terminator."

Gavin threw his arm around Connor, a partial struggle due to the height difference but it brought Connor into frame. For a moment, Connor looked like a deer caught in the headlight as Gavin kicked the button to take a picture of them. As the machine bleated out instructions, a goofy smile crossed Connor's face as he looked at the camera leaning closer into Gavin's chest.

Gavin felt an odd warmth flood into his chest at that moment. Connor looked so fucking cute like that. As he looked at the photo on the observation screen, he had to begrudgingly admit that Connor did make him feel at ease. Connor, with his way of turning the most abysmal of days into something worth remembering.

The machine beeped as the photos had finished printing, as Connor and him picked it up from the tray. They both looked at them in silence for a moment.

Time's toll on the booth was still present in the pictures, with the corner of each image on the reel having a sort of black smear, but it didn't detract from them.

From Connor's initially tentative smile to how he distinctively looked at Gavin in the third. To how fucking photogenic he looked in every single one of them. To how Connor was pulled down slightly be Gavin and how Gavin himself didn't look like an absolute trash rat in all of them.

He couldn't deny how much he liked to fucking looking at them.

"I've never done this before," Connor said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah? Well, next time, let's try to not do this in some shitty booth outside a gas station." Gavin said, pocketing the photo reel. "It's just - I'm not sure what to say - let's just keep this a secret okay? I can't imagine the torment if Tina or Chris knew about this."

"You have my word detective."

"It's Gavin, plastic."

"I know." Connor winked, fucking winked at him.

Gavin kept the photo reel when they both finally left the gas station. He kept it with the coupons and loose change in his wallet, making sure he didn't damage the photos when he slipped them into one of the slots. He kept them for sentimentality's sake even if he'd rather die than let anyone know he kept them at all. It was one of the few things that made him slightly less alone. Fuck all if he let anyone else know that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's not the best but I have an abhorrent lack of inspiration and I wrote this during an English lesson. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, I'd be happy to know what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> Why write this you ask?? Why not, I say.
> 
> If there is anything you'd like me to write, or I suppose anyone even reads this, I shall gladly comply although that I said I don't write smut or anything of that sort (it's a skill beyond me).  
> Any feedback and comments are welcomed, of course.


End file.
